Kinami Hirai
Kina Hitachiin is a Jounin of the village Konohagakure. She possesses the Odayakana Tamashi Kekkei Genkai and the Dancing Leaf Jutsu of her own invention. When she was eighteen, she disappeared from Konoha and was declared MIA, only to return almost seven years later with her daughter, Kiyoko. Background Kina is the daughter of Hiroshi and Naomi Hitachiin, heads of the Hitachiin clan. She has two brothers, an older brother of seven years named Tadashi and a younger brother of two years named Hibiki. Their family lived on the outskirts of Konoha, in the Hitachiin District. Her life was peaceful. She played with her siblings in the garden in the afternoons when Tadashi was home and was accepted into the Academy herself at the age of six. Her clan consisted of three different branches; the Main House, the Secondary House, and the Third (or Tertiary) House. Kina belongs to the Main House, and is the second heir to the clan. Tadashi is the first. Her clan, being one of the more friendly clans of Konoha, had good relations with most of the other main clans, as well as indepentant syndicates and families. This included Shimaru Kenko's family, the small yet elite Kenko clan. When Kina was seven, her home was attacked. Dozens of giant spiders broke through the gates and flooded the grounds, killing everyone in sight. She had been playing in the garden with Hibiki at the time, and watched as her father sacrified his life to save them. She took her brother's hand and ran toward the house as her mother was running out. Naomi pushed her children out of the way just as the roof collapsed, pinning her underneath. Tadashi, who only just returned from class, ran to his mother's side. Knowing she was going to die, she told her son to take his siblings and run away as fast as they could. Shimaru, a facilitator of the attack, emerged fromthe thick of the fighting and began towards Tadashi, who, by his mother's orders, ran to find Kina and Hibiki. At the same time, a terrified Hibiki ran off, hiding behind a tree in the garden. Hundreds of smaller spiders surrounded and attacked hin, biting him simultaniously and killing the small boy almost instantly. Kina bore witness to her young brother's death and, terrified, ran into a part of the house that was still standing, hiding in a dark room. From the courtyard where her parents and young brother died, he used a mind poison jutsu to invade Kina's mind and essentially torture her through her own thoughts. He showed her visions of her mother, father, and younger brother's deaths, playing them over and over again. After a while of this, he ended the visions and left her in complete darkness, laughing at her. Tadashi found her soon enough and questioned her as to where Hiniki was. Kina was unable to answer as she was too deep in shock, so Tadashi lifted her onto his back and ran toward the village. He collapsed in front of two shinobi who took them to the hospital. When they recovered, they were taken in by their aunt, Sadako, who was married to a medical shinobi by the name of Satoshima, a distant decenent of the Senju clan. Sadako and Satoshima, whom the children referred to as "Sato," treated them with kindness. Sadako often trained with the young ninja to help them develop their Odayagan, although Kina's was far behind her brother's. Sato also assisted them in training when he could. Tadashi advanced quickly under his aunt and uncle's training, becoming a Chunin only a year later. Kina, however, struggled to advance at all. She trailed behind her classmates and payed little to no attention in class. One day, while skipping class, she met Toshio, a member of the Inuzuka clan, and his ninja hound, Kilala. Toshio and Kina became good friends, and got into all sorts of trouble together. Kina was also introduced to Hikari Hyuga, a well-behaved friend of Toshio's. Only two years after living with her aunt and uncle, tragedy struck. Sato was killed on an S-Rank misson. Because of its classification, the small family was not allowed to know details of his death. Sadako was never the same, but still tried to put on a brave face for her neice and nephew. Just after her uncle's funeral, she met Kakashi. She was walking in the woods when she was attacked by two ninja spies hoping to infiltrate the village. They decided that she was too much of a risk to leave alive and tried to kill her, but Kakashi appeared and stopped them. The spies escaped, but not without injuries. Not three years later, the Nine-Tails attacked. Initially, Kina was on the battlefield, but Tadashi found her and practically dragged her away as their aunt protected them. In the end, Sadako didn't make it out of the Kyuubi's attack. Tadashi and Kina were on their own. Personality Coming soon Appearance Kina has long, light brown hair and blue green eyes. She is tall, thin faced, and is lean but muscular. Before part one, she wore a red shirt, sandals, and black knee length pants.She wore her hair down. In the time between her leaving the village and her appearance in part one, she dons a red cloak with pink lining. Underneath, she wears a grey ankle length skirt with a slit all the way up to her hip, tied with a red sash, and a grey shirt. In part one, she wears a red crop top, a half sleeve fishnet shirt, and dark grey pants rolled up at the knee. She has a shuriken holster on her right thigh and standard ninja shoes. Her hair is up in a pony tail and her headband on her forehead. Because of her Kekkei Genkai, she acquires red and blue tattoos that reach from her chest, swirl down her arms, legs, and torso, and end at her hands and feet. Abilities ~Coming soon~ Kekkei Genkai Kina's Kekkei Genkai is the Odayakana Tamashi, or the Odayagan for short. The Odayagan is an unusual Kekkei Genkai, and it does several things for the person. First and foremost, it is a chakra manipulating jutsu, meaning that the user can change/manipulate another person's chakra, both physically and spiritually. The original Odayagan allows the user to stop a person's chakra flow with a handsign, but Kina has perfected hers so that she can cut off someone's chakra flow by using the Odayagan Eyes, the next level in the Odayakana Tamashi. There are two levels to the Odayagan. Level one lets the user manipulate chakra easily and create a sort of "chakra cloak," where they are protected from attacks on every part of their body. The only weak point is an attack from below. It also allows the user to see a person's soul energy, the source of their chakra. The color of someone's soul energy can range from red to green to purple, but most people have a blue soul energy, similar to the common color of chakra. Kina herself has a pink soul energy, like all bearers of the Odayagan Kekkei Genkai. The second level Odayagan has only been reached by four members of the Hitachiin clan; Kina, her mother, Naomi, and her great grandmother, Yaoke. It was said that only female members of the clan could reach the second level, but before his death, Tadashi reached the second level as well. When extremely angry or upset, the chakra cloak around the second level user's body becomes stronger, and expands. During Kina's final fight with Akuma, her chakra cloak is no longer a cloak, it becomes a dome-like wall of white, swirling chakra, mistaken by Naruto for wind and light. The dome expanded out about thirty yards from her body, which she lost control of in her grief for her student Junko, whom she believed to be dead. At its most powerful and dangerous point, the chakra dome shrank in size, becoming more concentrated until it fit in a ball in two hands. Resembling the Rasengan, the second level Odayagan chakra ball, nicknamed the Palm Star by Sakura and Naruto, works the same way, except it is many times more powerful. Using the Palm Star, Kina was able to break through Akuma's spider defenses and strike him in the chest, quite literally tearing him apart and killing him. Exhausted from having expended so much chakra, Kina collapsed, the only thing saving her was her soul energy. The second level allows the user to not only manipulate a person's chakra, but their soul energy as well. By using a hand sign, the Odayagan user can remove a soul energy from someone's body. The body will stay alive, but there is no conciousness. In Kina's particular Odayagan, she can exchange soul energy with another person, as she did with Kakashi when he was hit by Akuma with a Poison Soul Jutsu. She placed one hand on his forehead and another on his chest, and began to remove his damaged soul energy. Once about half of his soul energy was removed, she replaced it with half of her own. Because two soul energies cannot exist in one body for very long without one expelling the other, she merged them, therefore creating two identical soul energies. Status Coming soon Part I Kina's first appearance in part one is before Naruto and Sasuke's fight on the roof. (Note: in my version, I changed the canon a little bit. Instead of Naruto and Sasuke's fight on the roof, they don't fight then. Instead, Kina is introduced, and Sasuke is injured in a later fight, after which he and Naruto fight and Sasuke leaves. The canon itself isn't changed, but the time between events is.) A few months after Kiyoko turns six, Kina realizes that she is depriving her daughter of the way of life she was meant to have-the life of a shinobi. Kina tells Kiyoko that she will take her to a school where she can train to become a ninja if she wants, and Kiyoko readily agrees. They begin the journey to the Hidden Leaf, but on the border of the Land of Fire, she runs into Team 7, who are on a mission. Seeing that the three Genin are from the Hidden Leaf, she questions them about the village and if they know Kakashi Hatake, whom she wishes to speak with. Thinking she is a rogue ninja, Naruto and Sasuke ignore her questions and attack her. Kina fights them off easily, throwing Naruto into a tree, knocking him out for a few minutes and pinnng Sasuke to the ground the same way Kakashi did during their test to become Kakashi's students. Sakura catches her off guard, throwing her off balance. Kina is surprised that a genin could get the better of her, but collects herself and pins Sakura to a tree with several kunai knives through her clothing. Kakashi finally shows up, held up gathering information from some villagers nearby. He recognizes her scent from a distant memory, but can't place it. Seeing his Genin defeated, he attacks her, but she realizes who he is and refuses to strike back. Instead, she uses her Leaf Prison Jutsu in hopes that he will remember. He recognizes who she looks like, but instead of being overjoyed, he becomes enraged. He thinks that someone is using a jutsu to impersonate a deceased Kina, breaks out of the Wind Prison, and attacks her. Part II During the time jump, Kina is reinstated as a full fledged Leaf shinobi. She is assigned as a team leader for three Genin, Kirai, Ashita, and Kokoro. Trivia Coming soon Quotes (To Naruto and Sasuke, in their first meeting) "You two are good fighters, I'll give you that. But experience almost always outweighs youth, especially when the experienced one is me. (To Kiyoko, singing) "Cast away your worries, my dear, for tomorrow comes a new day. Hold to me, you've nothing to fear, for your dreams are not far away. As you lay your head and you rest, may your dreams take over, my love. Listen close, my child of the west, for your destany lies above. Though the world is cruel there's a light that still shines, in the darkest days of our lives. When all hope seems lost and you can't find your way, think of me as you look to the sky. Child, mine, your future is bright, for your father's bloods' in your veins. In dark times, I pray you will fight, for the world will soon know your name."[1] (To Sakura, after she complained about Naruto and Sasuke.) "You know what, Sakura? One would think you'd be tired of letting those two outshine you." "Do you want to know why they always do better than you? It's because you don't try, Sakura. You've already decided that you're never going to be as good as them, so don't even make an attempt to improve yourself. You can't keep living in their shadows, and I know that's not what you want either. It's time for that little Sakura to bloom." (To Kakashi) "It's strange. The village is the same, yet it feels so foreign somehow. It doesn't feel like home anymore." (To Naruto) "You're gonna be Hokage, huh? Not the way you're ging, you're not." (To Sasuke) "Sasuke, I understand more than anyone. I felt exactly what you felt, the pain, the guilt, the anger. Believe me, I know better than anyone what you feel, but you can't let your life mean nothing. A life lived for vengence is no life at all." "Give it up, Sasuke Give up this foolish quest for revenge before you hurt more than need be!" (To Kakashi) "ARE YOU KIDDING ME? I SPENT ALL DAY IN THAT KITCHEN COOKING THIS AND YOU'RE GONNA EAT IT, YOU HEAR ME?" (To herself, talking to Kiyoko as she is dying) "My dear Kiyoko... I wanted to say so much to you, but I... I never got the chance. You are my daughter, Kiyoko. You are mine and I never should have denied you that knowledge. I'm so sorry, child... I love you, my little Kiyoko..." (To Akuma, about her student, Junko) "I don't care who you are, I don't care what you've done, but if you touch a single hair on that child's head, I swear I'll kill you where you stand!" (To herself) "Why...? Why? Why couldn't I save her? Why can't I save anyone? She was my responsibility... my student... and... and she's dying because I couldn't do anything to stop it. If I could, I would trade my life for hers in a heartbeat! I... I'm so sorry, Junko... This is all my fault..." (To Akuma) "You'll pay for this, Akuma! I'll kill you a hundred times over if that's what it takes!" (To Kakashi) "I've never wanted to hurt someone more than I did in that moment, and... well, it was terrifying. I was scared of myself and what I could do, but right then, I didn't care. All I wanted was his blood on my hands. I don't know how to feel about that." (To the memorial stone) "My friends... Kiriko... Hikari... Shio... how many more deaths will I cause? How much more pain will I bring to those I love? For so long, I ran away from my mistakes, and now... now I can't run away. These young ninja, these children... they've helped me realize that running away won't solve anything, it just makes it worse. The little one, Naruto... he gives me courage. It's strange, I can see myself in him, and in Sasuke, and a little in Sakura too. They're a... well, they're an odd bunch, but their passion is far beyond anything I've ever seen. It seems all I've done for them is bring trouble, but that's to be expected. Trouble follows me wherever I go. I just... all I wish for these children is health and happiness." (To Sayuri's grave) "My old friend... If only you could see how Ashita and Kokoro have grown. They're not those silly little Genin anymore. They're brave, strong ninja, and I couldn't be more proud of them." Reference [1] The lyrics are from the artist Lizz on YouTube. I don't own them in any way, they belong to Lizz. I just thought they fit. All credit goes to the original owners. Category:DRAFT